Rise of the 2nd element blade master
by eureka7fan
Summary: I accidentally deleted it so i reposed this so in case anyone wants to adopt this plz just PM ME
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto at least not until I kill Masashi Kishimoto did I say that out loud well I was just kidding _'not'_

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"Kyuubi talking" 'Kyuubi thinking' 

Pairings Naru/Kure/Ten/FemHaku, OC/Tsunade

AN: Since my Japanese sucks balls I will put all jutsus in English. Namely jutsus like Kagebunshin no jutsu will be referred to as Shadow clone technique.

2nd Rise of The Element Blade Master

Prologue 

As Shinji Urashima, the strongest ninja in the world only 2nd to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, walks through the raining streets of Konoha he spies a large mob with pitchforks and torches and senses something wrong and runs toward the crowd. The villagers see him and as he runs through the crowed murmurs of "Isn't he the element blade master?" and "Finally the demon is going to get It." At the moment he got to the end of the crowed he turned and drew one of his many swords (AN he has four swords. A katana which he just drew, a halberd, and two swords that combine into one).

"What are you people doing he is only a child!" He yelled. Shinji was not stupid he knew this boy was the Kyuubi container but, he is one of the only few who do.

Then a villager yelled from the crowed "Thank you mighty element blade master. Finally going to kill the demon!"

'_Did he not hear me or is he just so ignorant'_ Shinji thought. Then he started to do hand signs at a speed only the Yondaime could keep up with, he pointed his sword toward the mob and yelled "Lightning stun no Technique!" which sends a wide blast of lightning that looks like force lightning from star wars and stuns multiple enemies.

After all villagers fall unconscious he turns to the unconscious form of Naruto (if you haven't guessed) picks him up and takes him to the sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

Hokages Office 

"Hokage-sama!" Cried Shinji from our side the door.

"Shinji-kun what's wrong?" Sarutobi was certainly surprised he had never seen Shinji so distressed but the moment he saw the beaten, bloody and unconscious form of Naruto he understood. "Place him on the couch and I'll heal him" As he did so Sarutobi did a few hand signs a green chakra appeared over his hand. He placed his palm over all the cuts and healed him.

"Hokage-sama I have a request." Stated Shinji

"What is it Shinji-kun?" Asked the old Hokage

"I would like to take Naruto out of the village to train until his age group graduates." States Shinji

"Request accepted but Naruto-kun is the person you must ask" said the Sandaime

"Ojji-san you don't need to ask me I accept I want to become strong to protect the village and make them all respect me." Said a now awake and determined Naruto.

"Naruto-kun lets get your things and go to the gate but before we go, is there anyone you want to said bye to?" questioned the Hokage

"Ok I want to go to the Yuuhi clan compound and say farewell to Kurenai-chan" said Naruto

Yuuhi Compound 

"Hello Yuuhi-san! Is Kurenai-chan home" said Naruto. Now the only clans in Konoha that accepted Naruto where the Akimich, Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and secretly the Yuuhi.

"Of course my daughter is here Naruto-kun" said Kurenai's mother. And as if on que Kurenai walks past her mother and hugs Naruto

"Naruto-kun why are you here with the Hokage today?" asked a very energetic Kurenai

"I came here with ojji-san to tell you in leaving Konoha to train and be back when my age group graduates." Said Naruto

"Ok you can leave but please come back to me Naruto-kun, and when you be come a shinobi of the Konoha we have to get married ok." Said a very disheartened on the verge of tears Kurnai. "Promise me Naruto-kun."

"I promise and I never break my word that is my nindo" said an equally disheartened Naruto "but don't go dating anyone while I'm not here ok"

"ok " responded Kurenai

And with that they left the Yuuhi compound and Kurenai and went to the west gate of Konoha.

West gate of Konoha 

"Well Naruto-kun I guess this is good bye for now" said the old Hokage "oh and before you go remember your nindo "I never break my word" so that when you come back I won't have a dark and emo Naruto around ok"

"Hai ojji-san I promise" said Naruto and with that Shinji and Naruto left.

Prologue end 

AN: Ages Naruto-8 Kurenai-12 Shinji-40 Sandaime-80

I will skip the training but small flashbacks of it will be shown throughout the story.

Plz remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't won Naruto at least not until I kill Masashi Kishimoto did I say that out loud well I was just kidding 'not'

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

Pairings Naru/Kure/Ten/FemHaku, OC/Tsunade

AN: Since my Japanese sucks balls I will put all jutsus in English. Namely jutsus like Kagebunshin no jutsu will be referred to as Shadow clone technique. And in my prologue I forgot to thank the members of my editing crew while two will remain nameless until they say other wise. My editors, who shall be known as D.F.B.W and Puffstuff, I Thank you for helping me with this story. Also try to imagine the characters. I'm not so good at describing people. Oh yeah… sorry for the wait I had to redo this chapter multiple times.

2nd Rise of The Element Blade Master

Chapter 1 Return

Two figures approach the west gate of Konoha one a semi-tall boy about the age of 12 with sunny blond hair, and crystal clear blue eyes dressed a dark blue tank top with black ninja pants and 4 swords (halberd, katana, and sword than come apart to become 1 or 2 swords). The other a man with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes with is hitai-ate on his wrist so it dose not get in to his eyes while fighting with his swords (same swords as the first person same amount of them to). When they reached the gate the chuunin on duty asked, "Who are you and what business do you have here."

The older of the two replied "Element blade master Shinji Urashima and my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki returning from our 4 year training trip."

"Sorry for the inconvenience Element-sama but it's protocol." Relied the chuunin.

"No problem we understand" Naruto replied as they disappeared with speed that only the Yondaime could keep up with toward the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower

"Hello Ojji-san" Replied Naruto as he seemed to appear out of thin air on the Hokage's desk.

"Whoa Naruto it's you your back!" said a surprised yet happy Hokage.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but we came because needs to know where and when the graduation exam is and a signed scroll from you that has the reason he joined the academy late." Said Shinji as he entered the room.

"Ah yes here Naruto take this to the academy tomorrow and introduce yourself maybe make some friends to Naruto" said the Sandaime as he gave Naruto the scroll.

"Can I give the Yuuhi a visit first?" Naruto said as he took the scroll.

"No." said the Hokage. "I want you to rest for the day. You must be very tired from your journey."

"Hai Ojji-san" Naruto replied, looking crestfallen as he disappeared to his old apartment.

When he was gone Sarutobi turned to Shinji and asked, "So how good is he?"

"With or without the limiter seals I made him use?" Inquired Shinji.

"Both" was the only thing the old Hokage replied.

"With the seals he's about low chuunin level but without he about Kakashi's level. He also learns things like a sponge, he was able to learn all my jutsus s, and his kenjutsu is almost surpassing even mine, all I have to say is he will be much stronger than his father ever could be, and I think it was him I saw in my visions not Minato. Even though Yondaime was able to beat me he only barely beat me. But what's truly amazing is he managed not become an arrogant prick like the fucking Uchiha's became before they were all wiped out." Said a very proud Shinji.

At this point the Sandaime was in shock but also happy that Naruto's ego never grew even with all his power but he still wanted to know something. "Tell me Shinji, is it his power or the Kyuubi's?" asked the old man.

"All his power. No Kyuubi what so ever." was Shinji's only reply.

Academy Next day

"Well class a new student will be joining us today by request of the Hokage. It says in the scroll he gave me that he has been on a trip for 4 years, training with Shinji Urashima, the "Element blade master", the strongest shinobi in the world only second to the Yondaime. This person has retuned to become a shinobi of Konoha" Said Iruka "Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki".

The moment he came into the class room, all of the girls in the gay emo bitch (Sauske) fan club except pink-haired whore and crazy messed up blond chick (do I really need to say who these people are?), switched to the largest fan club in the entire ninja world. No not the Yondaime fan club, but the NARUTO UZUMAKI fan club.

"Hi! I'm pleased to meet you all." He replied with a smile.

"Welcome Naruto why don't you sit next to Kiba over there so we can start the test." Said Iruka after shutting up all the Naruto fan girls.

When he sat down Kiba said, "Hey, how can you ignore all the girls here are you gay?" With the word gay, gay emo bitch's ears twitched and eavesdropped on the conversation to see if he could get some of Naruto's hot ass (AN I am not gay and as a guy who's as straight as a rope in a game of tug-a-war, I felt my hands burn as I typed it).

"Nah man, I'm not gay. It's just that I have a fiancée and we're going to get married when I become a ninja." Replied Naruto. At those words thegh chibi gay emo bitch's head looked down, frowned and went back to cutting himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come here for your test" Called Mizuki (AN Mizuki is good and Naruto already knows about the Kyuubi. Mizuki is not going to steal the forbidden scroll).

When Naruto entered the room he was given 10 Kunai and asked to hit the training dummy in as close to the bullseye as possible. But after hitting the two bullseyes he hit the Liver, Lungs, Spine, Sub Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart which got him full marks because, the only other person to do that was none other than Sharingan Kakashi. The fan club all cheered when this happened. Next was the jutsu test. Naruto was asked to do his strongest jutsu (which shall remain secret until he uses it) and a clone jutsu, which of course is shadow clone. Everyone was stunned at his display of skills especially Gay emo bitch, who thought, '_That power should be mine… and also that ass._' (AN: That really burned my head and hands when I wrote this also…)

(AN: I'm really lazy to say the teams, so the teams are same except that team 7, has Shino instead of Naruto, and team 8 has Naruto instead of Shino.)

"Now wait for your sensei's" Iruka said as he left.

"Team 8, come to the roof now." called a Female ninja who Naruto knew to well.

Roof

The moment Kurenai saw Naruto step on to the roof she shouted "Naruto-kun!" and used the most powerful non-killing taijutsu in the universe, the "Tackle-glomp". As soon as she did this, Naruto started blushing furiously.

"So Naruto this is your fiancée… I like your taste… and nice catch." Kiba said when he saw Kurenai tackle-glomping Naruto. When he had said this, a bunch of spying fan girls all ran from their hiding spots, crying their eyes out.

(AN: Hinata has no interest in Naruto… you will find her purpose later, and I'm sorry to all Hina/Naru fans also Hinata will not have the dam stutter its retarded and she will not be the shy retard girl she is in the show or manga.)

When Hinata saw this she smiled slightly. But the moment came to an end when she coughed to get every ones attention and said, "Was there any reason for us to come up here?"

That got Kurenai's attention. She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head with a slight blush on her cheeks and said "Sorry I guess I got caught up in the moment. Before I tell you the reason you're here lets introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" asked Hinata

"Ok well my name is Yuuhi Kurenai, I like poetry and my fiancée Naruto, I dislike the way the villager treat Naruto and perverts, and my dream is to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade and have a family with Naruto-kun." Said Kurenai "You first Hinata."

"Ok. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like calligraphy and my family, I dislike the cage bird seal, and my dream is to become a strong clan head and abolish the cage bird seal." The young Hyuuga stated proudly. Next Kurenai pointed to Kiba.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my likes include my partner Akamaru." Kiba stated as he pinted to the white puppy on his head who barked happily. "My family, I dislike people who mistreat animals and arrogant emo fag gay bitches and my dream is to become a great ninja then live peacefully with a family." Kurenai then pointed to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my fiancée Kurenai, I dislike people who hurt my precious people and perverts, and my dream is to have a family and become the world's strongest shinobi!" Naruto stated proudly

"Well every one, come meet me at training ground 10 at 7 am for your genin test." Said Kurenai counting in her head 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

"WHAT!!!!!" The all shouted at the same time

"Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll just throw up and be there by 7am. Oh, and before I forget Naruto-kun meet me at the ramen stand in 3 minutes." Kurenai said as she jumped off the roof to the ground below. With that they left.

3 minutes later at the Ramen stand

Naruto arrived at the meeting place. He wondered what his fiancée wanted to talk about and then stepped into the stand. He saw his fiancée sitting on a stool and he sat next to her.

"Hello, Kurenai-chan!" Naruto said. Kurenai turned around and smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at his fiancée. Her shiny, obsidian black hair, her rosy lips, her fair skin, her perfect figure, and her red eyes, he loved them all. Naruto saw all were looking at her with hungry eyes. He grinned, happy for her to be **his** fiancée.

"Hello Naruto. I bet you're wondering about what I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto nodded.

"Well I just wanted to ask you a few questions… One, what happened during your training, two, why didn't you send a notice that you were coming back and three… WHY DIDN"T YOU COME SEE THE YUUHI AFTER YOU CAME BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE BEEN MISSING YOU?" Naruto could only nod. He had forgotten that Kurenai got really scary if she got worried.

Kurenai sighed. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to make such an outburst but still, you could have given us a visit."

Naruto, still a bit shocked replied, "I tried to, but the Hokage wouldn't let me… He told me to rest for the day and I couldn't get away."

"Ahh… Well why didn't you send a message?"

"We weren't near any town when we decided to come back to Konoha. We also were not able to hire courier ninjas along the way."

"Ok, I forgive you. So tell me what happened on your journey."

Naruto went in fascinating detail about his adventures. Every word made Kurenai hang off it. When Naruto had finished his story, Kurenai looked at the clock in the ramen stand.

"It's this late! I must get going Naruto. Thanks for the story, don't forget to come to training ground 10." Kurenai said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'_I think Kurenai just got even more beautiful since I was gone. Well, I must get back to my apartment and get some rest before the test.'_ Naruto walk back to his apartment, smirking at all the cold stares he got from the villagers. When he reached his home, Naruto took a bath, changed his clothes and when to bed.

7:40am Naruto's Apartment

Naruto woke up from his dreams about Kurenai to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at the time and saw that he had better get ready or else he would be late. Naruto quickly got changed, put his throwing items in his pouch, and left for the training ground.

7am Training Ground 10

When Naruto reached the training ground, he saw both of his teammates were already there. He cheerfully called out to them and joins them. Suddenly, their sensei appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey every one I'm glad all of you made it on time." Said Kurenai in a cheery voice "Ok since you're all here your test will be ………………"

Lol Cliff-hanger before I finish I would like to say thank you to puffstuff and D.F.B.W well sayonara for now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto at least not until I kill Masashi Kishimoto did I say that out loud well I was just kidding 'not'

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

Pairings Naru/Kure/Ten/FemHaku, OC/Tsunade

AN: Since my Japanese sucks balls I will put all jutsus in English. Namely jutsus like Kagebunshin no jutsu will be referred to as Shadow clone technique. And in my prologue I forgot to thank the members of my editing crew while two will remain nameless until they say other wise. My editor, who shall be known as D.F.B.W, I Thank you for helping me with this story. Also try to imagine the characters. I'm not so good at describing people. Oh yeah… sorry for the wait I had to redo this chapter multiple times.

2nd Rise of The Element Blade Master

Chapter 2 The True genin Test

"Ok since you're all here your test will be to steal Kakashi's precious book." Said Kurenai, with a serious look on her face. "Kakashi and his team are meeting right about now, but knowing Kakashi he is usually 3 hours late, so you have 3 hours to kill till you can get his book. You have till 12 o'clock midnight to get the book from him. If you succeed you will be a full fledged 3 man genin cell. Oh, also DON'T READ THE BOOK"

"Hai" They all said as they disappeared.

12 o'clock midnight 

Kurenai was sitting on the ground waiting for her team when she heard, "Hi Kurenai-chan" yelled Naruto at a surprised Kurenai

"Hi Naruto-kun did you get Kakashi's book?" Replied Kurenai.

"Nope **I **didn't get it." At this Kurenai was saddened but Naruto wasn't finished talking "**We **got it." he finished as Hinata and Kiba came into view with Kiba holding the book in the air.

When they reached Kurenai, She asked, "You pass but how did you get it? Kakashi treats that book as if it were his own child."

"Well it happened like this………………..

**Flashback **

"Hinata Kiba wait, I just remembered something my other sensei once said……….

**Flashback in a flashback 2 Months back** (AN lol)

"Naruto, there is something you must remember when you become a shinobi of Konoha. They will put you on three-man team. This is because your greatest strength is teamwork; no matter how much stronger an enemy is than you, if you work as a team you can always become victorious."

**End Flashback in a flashback**

"So that means we have to work together to get the book. It is impossible for a genin beat a Jounin." Hinata said in realization.

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked.

11 o'clock am

As Kakashi was standing in the middle of training ground 7 waiting for his team to attack him, some ninja wire flew all around him so he couldn't move with out being slice to pieces. Then a hail of kunai flew onto the ground in a circle around him. At this he thought '_My team must of figured out the meaning of the test"._But at the end of his thought he felt his kunai pouch being rummaged through. But before he could find out what had happened the kunai and ninja wire disappeared and all was silent. He looked to his side he and he was surprised to still see the bells, but then he remembered that he felt someone rummaging through his kunai pouch. Slowly he put his hand inside it to see what was taken. He slowly searched the pouch………..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY ICHA ICHA!" was heard through the elemental nations.

**Somewhere in the Sound village**

Orochimaru says "Danm another straight one."

**End flashback **

"And that's what happened" Naruto finished.

"So that's what that was" said Kurenai "Well any way you all pass meet back here tomorrow at 10 am you may all go but Naruto-kun please stay here."

As Hinata and Kiba left Naruto walked up to Kurenai. "Yes what would you like Kurenai-chan?" inquired Naruto.

Kurenai moved so that her mouth was beside his ear and said very seductively "I want you" at that he started to blush "TO MOVE INTO MY APARTMENT WITH ME!" She yelled suddenly into his ear while laughing hysterically.

After being deaf for a few minutes he regains his hearing, he replies "Ok let me just send a D-rank mission scrolls containing S-rank pays to move all my stuff in to your apartment." After a few minutes of writing and sealing the money he sends a shadow clone with it to the Hokage tower.

He turns to Kurenai who was giving him a look that said how did you get all that money. All Naruto's reply to her look was "Who do you think wrote 'Chronicles of an Orphan'". At this her eyes grew wide. When she finally regained her composure she pulled out a book.

"Please sign my copy." She asked with the most powerful Genjutsu in her arsenal the, feared 'Puppy dog Eyes Technique'. Being a male with is fiancée doing this technique he had no free will. It was like he was a slave (AN Guys you all know what it's like the girls use **those **eyes) he had to do it. He wrote 'from you loving fiancée and writer of this book, Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Now, let's go home." Said as they left

Next day 10 am at Training ground 10 

"Okay team, let's go to the mission hall to pick up our first mission." Kurenai said as they started walking to the mission hall.

"Yatta my first mission as a ninja!" Kiba shouted "I wonder what it'll be; maybe we'll have to rescue a princess or capture a missing nin." Everyone shook their head at his fantasies.

Mission hall 10:30am 

"Your first mission is to move the contents of Apartment 1223 on Leaf Avenue to Apartment 2334 on Carcass Street." Stated the Hokage

"WHAT!" Yelled Kiba "I will not do any chores for this lazy person."

At that the Hokage got a mischievous glint in his eye "Oh and I guess you wouldn't want the S-rank pay that goes with it, I guess I will have to give it to team 7 when they get here." He said in a nonchalant way.

"Did I say 'I will not do any chores for this lazy person' I meant 'I will not do any chores for this lazy person unless they gave good pay." Kiba said trying to hide his mistake.

Chapter 2 end 

Sorry for the short chapter but it's short cause it's supposed to be a filler for the coming chapter. The next chapter will start the Wave Mission arc this is where Fem Haku will come in to the picture. Also I want to have a vote for 1 more person in the Harem

Naruto/Ayame (They have good chemistry)

Naruto/Tayuya (she's just badass)

Naruto/Shizune (She's hot (I would date her if she was real and looked reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly hot))

Or

Naruto/Yugao (not enough stories with her and Naruto)

And no I am not taking any suggestions for other pairings that means no Anko Hinata or Sakura (especially not that pink haired whore) I would add Yugito if I hade any ideas on how to add her.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry to say that I will be not be continuing this story, this is because 1. no good ideas and 2. the lack of Love Hina Xovers. But don't be sad I will write a new story with some of the elements of this one (such as the Naru/Kure and his ability to use swords) but it will be a love Hina Xover since I have not seen many of them. Also I thank all my supporters (other authors, fans Etc.). So Look out for my new story.

Return of a Brother 

Naruto Narusagewa is the older brother of Naru Narusagewa and has returned after 8 long years of no contact with Naru or any of his family. After Naru recives a letter from him concerning his return many crazy thin ensuue.

This is not actualy the summary but it's pretty much what the story will be about.


End file.
